


Pick Me Up

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [11]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Alcohol, Drinking, Friendship, I need to stop uploading, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Praise, Sober!Mark, This is only 20 parts long, Trying to make up for pages, drunk!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Why're you so strong?"





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk Jack is Curious Jack. And Curious Jack is Cute Jack. Also, we learn that Moxie is a liar.

  
"M'fine! I c'n walk M'rk!" Jack slurs as Mark holds onto his arm, leading him out of the bar with Bob and Wade following closely. "Jayus lemme go!"   
  
"Jack, I'm not letting you go, you'll hurt yourself. Do you want me to pick you up?" Mark fussed, putting his arm around the Irishman's waist to hold him up better.   
  
"M'. Fine. Lemme go and lemme wa-oof!" Jack fell back onto Wade as Mark let him go with a scolding look on his face. "Shuddup."   
  
"I told you. Arm, now. Jack, you've gotta stop drinking like this if you're gonna act like a baby."   
  
  
"M'not a baby! Yer a baby!" Jack said as he stood back up straight, clumsily rocking back and forth. Mark rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat. He steadied himself and headed towards his intoxicated friend, squatting on the ground in front of him.  
  
  
"I'll show you a baby. Up you go!" He said as he grabbed Jack by his legs, hauling him up onto his back as Jack squealed and held onto his neck. Bob and Wade laughed behind them at the domestic display, causing Mark to huff and roll his eyes again.   
  
  
"T'fock are ye doin'?? Put me down!" Jack hit his chest, wiggling around on his back.   
  
  
"Jack i swear to god i will put you down and haul you over my shoulder like a dead body." Mark said, furrowing his brows in frustration as he continued walking to his car to take green haired man back to his home. He heard Jack gulp, and smiled triumphantly. They finally got to the car, waving goodbye to Bob and Wade, and Mark opened the door, squatting back to the ground for Jack to get off. He hopped off and steadied himself with Mark's shoulder, pouting as he got into the car. Mark shut his door and went to the drivers side, turning over the engine. He hoped that Jack would go to sleep on the way to the house, but he was severely mistaken.   
  
  
"Why're ye so strong?" Jack asked, bright blue eyes staring directly at Mark.   
  
  
"I work out Jack." Mark said, huffing out a laugh. Jack made an 'oh' face and then bursted into laughter. "M'so drunk."   
  
  
"Yeah," Mark laughed at his friend. "Yeah you are." He and Jack laughed a little more until he realized the Irishman was sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. As they pulled up to his home, he sighed in exhaust, shutting off the car. "Guess I'm carrying you again, huh?" He said, staring at his houseguest. He got out, opening the door and hauling the man over his shoulder, locking the door in the process. Jack was light and limp in his drunken state, which made it easier for Mark to unlock the door and go in.   
  
  
"Yer r'lly strong M'rk." He heard Jack say, barely above a whisper as he carried him up to his guest bed. He chuckled lightly as Jack squeezed his arm playfully, giggling light. Then he heard a gasp, then more laughing. "Yer carryin' me again!" Jack exclaimed as Mark opened the guest bedroom door and sat him in the bed.   
  
  
"Yeah i was. Now, it's time for drunk Irishmen to go to bed." Mark said as he went to remove Jack's shoes and slide him into the bed. His black skinny jeans looked comfy enough, so he decided against removing them.   
  
  
"M'hot, wan' take off pants..." Jack stated, making weak grabby hands at his pants, which Mark placed back up near his chest.   
  
  
"Maybe in the morning, huh? Night Jack."   
  
  
"Night muscles." Jack said, before slipping into a snoring ball of green hair. Mark chuckled as he turned out the light, stretching and going to his own room for a good nights rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Totally platonic recovery from the disaster that was Pages. Reealllyy sorry about that, but i had to write something sad. Anyways! Next prompt: "ill give you the password to my twitter."


End file.
